


Drarry - Butterfly Wings (Our Fairytale)

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry Feels [12]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Domestic af, Draco and Harry are married, Family, M/M, Mornings, PTSD, Please read if you have a spare five mins, fairytales - Freeform, they have children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: *In which Draco is telling a story to their children.*“During their time apart, their feelings started to grow, started to become much stronger. A couple of years later, the princes met again, and started to bond. They became friends over time, and couldn’t control their feelings. It was inevitable, they were falling madly in love.”





	Drarry - Butterfly Wings (Our Fairytale)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling very hormonal lately. Every time I see a kid I want one of my own, it’s a kinda big problem.   
> So I made this instead! 😂🖤  
> Enjoy!

Draco thinks it’s a mix of my diagnosed anxiety and my undiagnosed PTSD and depression, which sucks. ‘Cause depression makes you sleep all day and anxiety is the reason I’m awake at night. I overthink everything, but then I don’t care at all.   
Depression is not caring at all. Anxiety is caring too much.   
Now, how can a person have both? They can, and it’s fucking hell.   
My whole mindset has changed. I don’t want to be around people anymore. I have no energy for people who waste my time.   
Even if I care too much.   
And then I don’t care at all.   
But then there’s Draco, I’m all his pride and glory, standing in his little ray of sunshine.   
And I want to be part of it- truth be told, I am. I’m proud of him for becoming the man he is, my wonderful husband. And the father of our beautiful boys, Scorpius(a Star, like Draco) and James, our little toddler. Oh, and then there’s teddy, but he’s eleven and off at Hogwarts now.   
And the minister of magic- Draco has done good for himself after the war.   
What have I done?   
“Harry?” Draco nudges my arm gently. “Harry, James is crying.”   
James. I may be feeling down in the dumps, but that’s our little boy. I’ll do anything for my children.   
“Pass him over,” I murmur, as Draco heads into James’ room to fetch him.   
“Hey little guy. What’s the matter?”   
His little green eyes analyse me, “Dada sad?” I look at the clock. It’s 4:30 am, four fucking thirty am!!   
“No buddy. Dada tired. Yes he is, yes he is,” whispering the last bit in baby talk.   
Giggling, he reaches out to grab a fistful of hair, and I hear Draco mutter something about getting Scorpius, our little five year old.   
“Say hi to your brother and daddy.”   
“Hi-Hi broder, Hi-hi daddy.”   
“Boys, do you want to hear a story?!?” Draco says, mock excitedly.   
There is a chorus of yeahs, and Draco settles himself on my chest, James curled up of my lap and Scorpius resting on Draco’s legs.   
“There were once two princes, who were young, and silly. One of those princes was rich, and mean, and the other was poor and nice. They did not get along, in fact, they hated each other. At school, they would argue, and they both nearly died. But once, the poor prince saved the rich prince. The rich prince fell in love immediately, but he did not understand. They hated each other, why was he getting these feelings? After a terrible war ended, in which the poor prince died- but came back to life, don’t worry boys! - the princes went their separate ways, but they didn’t know they were destined to end together. During their time apart, their feelings started to grow, started to become much stronger. A couple of years later, the princes met again, and started to bond. They became friends over time, and couldn’t control their feelings. It was inevitable, they were falling madly in love.”   
I kissed him softly on the lips before he had a chance to speak again.   
“Dad,” Scorpius questions. “What does ee-nev-ee-table mean?”   
“Something that is going to happen. Now, shall I continue with the story?”   
“Yeah!” They both squeal.   
“The princes ended up together, happily ever after. But this isn’t a happy ending. The poor prince was sad and nervous, feeling very bad. He didn’t like the way he looked, he didn’t feel normal- the war had changed him a lot. He told the rich prince this, and the rich prince said ‘Butterflies cannot see their wings. You- you don’t see that you are beautiful and charming, but the rest of the world can. And then they got married, and had three beautiful sons, one who was not theirs, but they loved dearly, and two who they would tear the whole world down for. They were the perfect little family.”   
James looked up, smiling excitedly, “Happiwy ever after?”   
“Not yet baby,” Draco replied. “They so much more of the story to go, they just haven’t opened the next chapter yet.”   
I lay back, a smile playing on my lips. Yes, I may be depressed, I may have anxiety, but this is what I deserve. This is what I have worked so hard for, this is what I love the most.   
This is my family.


End file.
